The embodiments discussed herein are related to a display device and a display device drive method.
In recent years the technique of division drive control in a backlight is known as a technique for reducing the power consumption of a display device. Such division drive control in a backlight is performed by adjusting a lighting level of each light source included in the backlight. Accordingly, a light source used at a high luminance value with great frequency deteriorates more rapidly than another light source. As a result, the lifetime of an entire display device shortens. In order to solve this problem, a technique for lengthening the lifetime of a light source is proposed (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-155043).